Sparks
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Alfred's birthday celebration was stormed out, and he's left to mope in front of a window. That is, until Kiku shows up with a couple of surprises! Amepan, Yaoi, mentions of "activities", but nothing graphic.


_A/N: Okay, let it be known that I don't usually ship this pairing, but I wanted to do a birthday fic for America (It's late, I know, but my DSL got fried…) and this is the only plot I could come up with._

_So anyways. Warnings: Mention of sexual activity, fluff, Amepan, tongue usage, America's stupidity, maybe slight OOCness, accents, human names, and a few other things._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. I swear._

_Rated M for possible use of strong foul language (knowing me…), mentions of sexual activity, and any other things necessary._

_So without further distraction, I give you the fanfic!_

**Sparks - A Hetalia Fanfiction**

It was Alfred F. Jones' birthday, July 4th, the day he looked forward to even more than Christmas each year, but this time, he wasn't too happy about it. His house wasn't excessively decorated as it usually was, there were no guests, and he couldn't see the fireworks from his living room window like he usually could. Instead, he was sitting in a backwards chair, leaning forward on its back, staring outside even though he couldn't see anything. Heavy rain blocked his vision of the fields, and pitch black clouds blocked his view of the sky, save for the lightning flashes.

There was a knock at his door he couldn't hear over the thunder the first time, but when the second knock came, he cocked his head to the side out of curiosity and jumped up. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see who it was. It proved in vain because of the darkness and rain, so he opened the door to see a soaking wet, but softly smiling Kiku Honda with a box held closely. It was the only dry thing on him, oddly enough. "Konnichiwa, Arfred. Tanjoobi Omedetoo." He said, shivering. "May I prease come in?"

Alfred nodded, his spirits lifting once he remembered what Kiku said meant, and moved to let Kiku in. "Go ahead and stand infront of the fire, I'll get you something dry to wear." He said, closing the door behind his Japanese friend and running upstairs before Kiku could object. He didn't want to impose, especially not on Alfred's birthday, but if he insisted, and he knew the American nation would, he didn't have the right to object to what he wanted, especially _since_ it was his birthday.

Setting the medium-sized box on one of the tables in the living room, Kiku did as Alfred told him to and stood infront of the fire, smiling at how much warmer it was than standing outside in the rain. He wanted to take his jacket off, but he was in someone else's home, after all. It wouldn't be proper.

This thought, however, was destroyed as his jacket was slipped off of him anyways. He looked behind him and went to grab it, but stopped, seeing Alfred standing there with dry clothes. "Glad to see you listened to me." The American nation laughed, smiling his usual, seemingly clueless smile and putting the pile of dry cloth in the Asian's arms. "Go ahead and change, dude!"

Kiku smiled back and bowed. "Arigato, Arfred-kun." He said, going to find the bathroom and change, leaving Alfred to try and remember what that meant as well. After a while of contemplation and figuring it out, he looked at the box his friend had put on the coffee table and sat in the closest chair to stare at it. Kiku always got him the best present every year. He could only wonder what it could possibly be this time. Last year, it was a miniature version of an actual dancing robot of those singing robots he called "Vocaloids" that sang every American song Alfred could think of, and the year before that, it had been a car that was so tricked out, he still hadn't found everything it could do. Kiku Honda never ceased to amaze Alfred. Ever.

The mentioned Japanese nation had a bit of trouble keeping the pants that the American nation had given him from falling as they were so much bigger than the ones he usually wore, and the shirt was much bigger than just his torso. He didn't make a fuss of it as usual, not being one to make trouble, especially since it was Alfred's birthday. He wouldn't be any trouble, no matter what.

He walked into Alfred's living room, being very careful not to trip over the baggy jeans he had been given, and smiled at how intently the American nation was staring at the present he'd brought. "Are you eager to see what I got you, Arfred?" He asked. Alfred looked up and blushed a little.

His clothes were so loose on Kiku, the short sleeves becoming three-quarter sleeves on the Asian nation and the bottoms of his jeans dragging on the floor. Alfred couldn't help but find this adorable, but knowing how the Japanese nation reacted the last time he'd been hugged, he decided against the urge he had to do so. "Yeah, dude! You always get me the best presents! I still haven't figured out everything that car can do! I can't wait for this, it's gonna be totally cool!"

Kiku blushed and blinked. "I had no idea you riked my presents so much, Arfred. Arigato. I was actuary running out of ideas, so I got you two presents this year." He blushed darker when he saw Alfred's eyes light up, and he picked up the box, putting it in the American nation's lap. "I rearry hope you rike them."

Alfred untied the ribbon and took the top off, taking the first present out. It was a cake decorated intricately with red, white, and blue icing save for an accurate icing-drawing in the middle of Alfred's face and red, white, and blue letters spelling "I'm the Hero!" below it. The American nation's face lit up even more, and he put the cake down carefully, the box being put next to it, and he forgot about Japan's thing with physical contact and hugged him. "Aw, thank you so much, dude, this is totally badass! I love you, man!"

Kiku blushed at the contact, but didn't make any trouble about it, keeping his promise to himself. He gave in and hugged back, much to Alfred's surprise, but the American nation didn't say anything. He let go and sat back down where he had been, going to take the second present out of the box. "Wait, Arfred, try some of the cake before you get to the second one. Prease?"

Not even bothering to think about it, Alfred's hands changed direction from to the box to the cake, and he stood up. "Alright, dude, whatever you say!" He exclaimed, smiling again before heading to the kitchen. Kiku followed a foot or two behind, once again attempting not to trip over the baggy pants, and went through the drawers in the kitchen to find a knife to cut it with. He turned and went back to the table, cutting a generous slice from the cake and handing it to Alfred. One bite, and the American's face lit up for the ump-teenth time that night since Kiku had arrived. "This is delicious, Kiku! Who made this?"

Another blush appeared on the questioned's face as his eyes met the ground. "I did, Arfred-kun. Is it rearry that good?" He only got a bunch of nods and muffled words in response as Alfred stuffed his face full of the cake he was given. A small laugh escaped Kiku's lips at his behavior, and he went back into the living room before putting the fire out with a large cup of water that was probably there for a few hours by the small pool of liquid under it.

Hearing the splash, Alfred quickly finished up the slice of cake and put the rest in the freezer (seeing as it was an ice cream cake) before going into the living room. "Dude, why'd you do that?" He asked, walking up behind the smaller nation. He was completely ignored, or at least he thought so, as Kiku walked past him and handed the box the American nation's second present was still in to said man before turning the lamp on the coffee table off. "What are you doing?"

Barely able to see in the dark, Alfred and Kiku sat across from each other, and the American nation took a smaller, mechanical-looking box out of the packaging. "Put it on the tabre and press the button." Kiku explained, somewhat able to see Alfred's confused expression. The instructed squinted his eyes through Texas and tried to see what he was doing, but almost dropped it through his efforts. "Here, ret me herp you." The American's hands were guided to the table by smaller ones until the small mechanical box was resting on the glass, and they both sat back after Kiku pressed the button on the side.

Small explosions came up out of it like miniaturized fireworks, lighting up just as much as Alfred's eyes did at the sight. Firework after firework burst into sight out of what seemed to be nothing inside the box, staying in an invisible confined space. Kiku's eyes only focused on the miniature fireworks for a small amount of time before they flickered up to the American's face which was lit brightly with both the light from the fireworks and his sheer awe at the display. The Asian's face turned red, realizing just how happy he'd made Alfred. "Dude, Kiku… Man, this is amazing! How did you put the little fireworks in there?" He asked, looking up for the first time in about thirty minutes.

Kiku smiled and put his hand through it, making it go fuzzy before pulling his hand back. "It's a horogram." He explained. Alfred's face lit up again and he put his hand through it just as his Japanese friend had and pulled it back out before pushing the button to turn it off. Kiku turned the lamp on so they could see again, and almost instantly, he was hugged tightly.

"Thanks so much, dude! I thought I wouldn't see fireworks this year… This is the coolest thing ever, Kiku!" He backed up and looked at the Japanese nation infront of him, smiling with tears in his eyes.

"You're wercome, Arfred. I'm grad I courd make you happy."

"Dude, I'm more than happy! You're the best ever, Kiku!" Before Kiku could say anything after blushing red, Alfred over-acted on his actions, and they both found their lips connected, which only made the red on the Asian's face darker. Realizing what he'd just done, Alfred pulled away and looked down. "Oh, sorry Kiku… I… don't know what happened there."

Kiku's eyes stayed locked on Alfred's, even when the American nation moved his head around to see if his friend was alright. _What was that spark? _The Asian asked himself, keeping his eyes on the light in Alfred's. His hands gently grasped the American's biceps, and he stood on his toes so he could look better. The light in Alfred's eyes looked like the fireworks he'd received from his Japanese friend, flickering the slightest, even just by the light of the lamp. Closing his eyes, Kiku pressed his lips back to Alfred's, wondering if that spark was just in his eyes.

It wasn't. The feel of the American's soft, ice-cream-cake-touched lips sent fireworks flying once again without the use of powder or technology. But the flare of the flames still lingered there in Alfred F. Jones, and Kiku loved the warm, joyful, inviting feeling it gave him. He pressed closer to him, his eyes opening the slightest to see if he could see the sign of the Fourth Of July in the American's eyes still. The flicker stared him down, not intimidating, but more in affection before it was covered halfway by lids, and the spark on the Asian's lips was intensified when pressure was applied to them.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Kiku and tilted the Japanese nation's head back, slipping his tongue into his mouth as their eyes closed fully. Kiku didn't bother moving his tongue, enjoying the warmth this added as he pulled his body closer to the American nation. They pulled away after a few minutes to catch their breath and looked each other in the eyes. "Arfred… I…"

A finger was pressed to the Asian's lips, silencing him gently as Alfred leaned down again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Not another word was said as the American's bomber jacket fell to the floor.

…

Kiku collapsed onto Alfred's heaving chest, breathing hard himself as sparks covered his vision for a time before he could see the once again lit fire in the fireplace reflected in the American nation's eyes, amplifying the fireworks that already lie there. He reached for Texas and put them back on Alfred's face so he could see him clearer. "Kiku…" Alfred said, sitting up, but making sure the Asian stayed on his lap with one arm, his other trembling as it kept him up. He kissed his neck, then his cheek, and finally his lips, lingering so Kiku could get a taste of his American lover before he pulled away. "I love you, Kiku…"

The Asian wrapped his arms weakly around Alfred's neck, nuzzling the side of his face before whispering lightly in his ear. "I rove you, too, Arfred… Tanjoobi Omedetoo…"

_A/N: Mon DIEU, that actually turned out longer and nicer than I had originally planned. Guess that's a good thing though. I hope they weren't too OOC. And I'm sorry, for you sex junkies, that I didn't get too graphic. But I'm very afraid of my sister finding this one. And I'm sorry this didn't get up ON Alfred F. Jones' birthday, but like I said, my DSL box fried in a storm. So… Yeah._

_Anyways. Sex junkies, or if you just like some occasional lemon, you can probably imagine what they did. (wink)_

_Also, I'm sorry for the what might be excessive usage of the "fireworks" analogy, but that's kind of what this fanfic was centered around. Fourth Of July, Fireworks, etc… So yeah._

_S'il vous plait, Read and Review!_


End file.
